Squished
by epiphanies
Summary: Hermione and Draco. Squished together [physically]. By force. *giggles evilly*


Squished

By Emma

Disclaimer: I don't even own most of this plot thing. I got the idea straight off of raki, who just did this ficlet called "stuck". I loved it and reviewed her and then decided I wanted to do something the same, just for fun. This is very much a lot of her work. Go check her out, it's wicked. This won't continue, it was just a little fun. :)

  
  
  
  


Hermione drummed her fingernails against the wooden table in the library as she and the rest of the prefects waited for the last to arrive. He was never on time. It was like he didn't care for anything or anyone else at all. It was severely annoying.

Finally, the door opened and the pale blonde swaggered in, wearing his smirk and long cloak. He shivered, "Were you all waiting? I told you to stop doing that."

"And we told you," Hermione raised her eyebrows, "That this meeting was important and not to be late."

"What can I help it if I have something called a life, Granger? I don't need this from you. Can we just start the stupid meeting now?" he took off his snow covered cloak and ignored the glare that Hermione shot him. 

Head Girl Padma Patil began to speak about the upcoming Yule Ball, which was the next day, and the security that was being offered. They were supposed to walk around in pairs for half hour intervals to make sure nothing went wrong during the time of the dance. Everything in security in the wizarding world had gotten more severe since the rise of Voldemort. Nobody knew what would happen next.

"We've already decided the pairs," Padma looked over at Justin Finch Fletchley, "It will be Justin and I, Seamus and Lavender, Ernie and Hannah and Hermione and Draco.

Draco's mouth parted in rage, "What? Excuse me, can I have a switch?"

"I must agree." Hermione shot Padma an outraged look, and she shrugged.

"You two were the only ones left. Everyone else came up to me earlier and requested who they be with. You're stuck."

Draco stuck a hand to his face, like he just couldn't believe what was happening.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine."

"Alright," Padma looked apologetic, "Meeting dismissed. And might I add that if you don't already have a date with somebody to just go with the person you're patrolling with? It would make the situation easier and you wouldn't have to get away from your date."

"No way," Draco and Hermione muttered in unison, and then stared at eachother. They weren't pleased.

"But neither of you have dates!" Justin said pleadingly, and Hermione glared at him.

"I've had bad experiences with dates," she retorted, "I'm not going on another one, let alone with somebody I don't even like."

"For the first time, I agree with her." Draco raised his eyebrows as he threw his cloak back on, "I'm out of here. What time is our shift?"

"Um..." Justin looked down at a piece of paper, "It's the last one, at eleven thirty till twelve. Then you can just go back to your dorms."

Hermione nodded curtly and walked briskly out the door. She was mad. 

  
  
  
  


Draco was mad. He couldn't believe that he had to patrol with Granger during the last half hour of his last event at Hogwarts. It was annoying! 

  
  


Hermione stood on the dance floor tapping her foot to the beat as she waited. Her watch read 11:29. 

He should be here at any moment, she mused. But she hadn't seen him all night. She just hoped that he was going to show up. Even though she despised the kid, he was still company. She wouldn't feel quite safe if she had to roam the dark corridors alone.

She quickly looked into the giant mirror that stood beside her that some of the fifth year girls had conjured up. She checked her hair, which again was up in a bun. She checked her makeup, which was flawless. Parvati had taught her all the tricks in her sixth year. She checked her black dress robes, which fit her snugly in a complimentary way. Not that she had anybody to be checking for. She was dateless. But she was enjoying the dance all the same! Who'd have thought. 

Just then, Malfoy appeared at her elbow wearing dark dress robes. 

"You ready?" he grunted, and she shrugged. 

Once they were into the dark corridor, it was silent. Hermione's ears were still ringing from the pounding music from the Great Hall.

"Where were you?" she finally asked, and he shrugged.

"I was mingling. It was rather dull."

"I suppose."

More silence.

Finally, a far off noise broke the silence. But it wasn't a relieving noise. It was a scream.

They looked at eachother uneasily, and then set off to the dungeon where the noise had originated.

Hermione was first heading down the set of stairs when there was a loud clanging noise. She stopped dead, sending Draco right into her. 

He ended up with his arms around her front to stop himself from toppling over, and his head was resting on her shoulder. She ignored this and looked to the bottom of the stairs where the door had slammed shut. 

She turned her head to face his heavily breathing one, "You alive?"

He must have realized what exactly he was doing, and he let go of her.

"Yeah," he said roughly, and she continued down the steps, slower this time. Once she reached bottom, she tried to pull the door open to no effect. She tried four different spells to make it open, but none seemed to work. She sighed and turned around.

"Have any ideas?" 

He looked at her in surprise, "Was I supposed to be thinking about that?"

She rolled her eyes, but then they got wide as she focussed in on what was happening behind Draco's back. The wall was coming closer and closer to them....in minutes they would probably be squished by the preceding stone wall! She must have looked thoroughly terrified, because he looked at her in alarm, as to say What's going on?

She turned around and pulled and pushed on the door frantically. She did NOT want to die like this. 

But nothing seemed to work. Within moments, the wall was sickeningly close. Draco was getting closer and closer to her back, and he was making a clear fuss.

"What the hell is going on, Hermione?"

"How should I know?" she grumbled, "All I saw was it coming."

"You're sure you didn't do this?"

"Why would I, you git?" 

By this time, his body was full pressed up against the back of hers. She could feel his breath on her bare neck. She herself took a deep breath and pushed up against the door again. It still wouldn't budge. The only proper thing she had managed to do was stop the wall from going any further and killing them- but it wouldn't move backward and they were already nearly squished when she'd remembered that spell.

"Have any ideas?" she said once again, and he gave her the same look as he did before.

"I'm supposed to be thinking about-"

"Oh, shut up." she said quietly, "And let me think."

"Gladly." she could hear him grumble back. She knew he wasn't too pleased about being this close to her- a mudblood, that is.

After a minute of silence, he groaned impatiently, "Are you done getting us out of here yet?"

"No! And I won't be until you occupy your mouth with something other than talking."

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She could practically feel the smirk on his face growing.

"You want me to..." he said, brushing his lips against the back of her naked neck, "occupy my mouth with something other than talking?"

He felt her shiver against him. He smirked, pleased. He raised his mouth to her ear, and spoke into it softly, "Does this work for you?"

"No." Hermione said, her voice a slight bit higher than it had been moments before.

"No?" he rested his head on her shoulder lightly, and managed to wrangle his arms around her waist. He slowly reached underneath her shirt and rested his hands on the smooth skin right beneath her belly button.

"How's this? You more comfortable?" he whispered as she moved her head back beside his.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Look up."

He looked up, "What?"

"That little shiny spot. If one of us could touch it-"

"I don't know," he brushed his lips against the side of her neck and caressed more of her stomach, "I'd much rather stay like this."

She said nothing, but a tremor shot through her that she knew he could feel.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." she said quietly, and he leaned his body more into her. He could feel her heart beating, then realized that it wasn't going nearly as wildly as his own. He leaned up towards her jawbone and brushed it with his lips just as she took a deep breath, raised her hand as far as it could go and touched the shiny spot on the wall. Immediately, the walls started going back to their original state. 

Hermione, relieved, pulled away from Draco and turned to face him.

"We can go now."

"What about the screaming?" Draco was still catching his breath.

Hermione shrugged, "It stopped as soon as we got down here. We can send a teacher down when we get back. I'm fairly sure it's been a half hour."

"Right." he agreed, and they didn't speak until they reached the Great Hall, where they split up silently for Hermione to tell a teacher about the screaming, and for Draco to help the other prefects clean up after the students. They had been gone for an hour or so, and the others had just begun getting worried. Or so they said. Nobody spoke of the incident again.


End file.
